My Life is All Downhill
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: One-shot Maka gets a letter from her mother, then Goes missing can Soul find her before she gets into trouble P.S. big thanks to AngelOfFluffiness for Bata reading my story


Soul Eater—My Life is All Downhill

It was after dinner while Soul and Maka were cleaning up. Soul saw a letter for Maka sitting on the table.

"Here Maka, it's for you," he said passing it to her

She took it from him and looked at it for a minute**. S**he smiled**,** it was from her mother**;** her mother hasn't wrote to her since a year ago. So she opened it and then read it to herself. It said:

_To my lovely, wonderful, and strong daughter__**, **__Maka__**,**_

_I hope you are doing well in your classes and papa is controlling himself. I'm am sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I have been very busy I have a new husband, Mark, and a wonderful new son named Ray, we are all settled down with a new job and we are happy. This is where I regretfully say with my new family and job it is hard to look back on my mistakes with your father and my leaving you. This will be the last letter you will get from me._

_Love__**,**__ Kami_

Maka couldn't stop the tears from running down her smooth face. Without a word, she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. Soul, who was doing the dishes, jumped at the slamand, turning to Maka's closed door, he knew something was wrong. He put down the cloth and walked to the door.

"Maka, are you in there? Are you okay?" he asked after knocking softly

"NO! Go away, I want to be alone," he heard behind the door

"But Ma-!"

"GO**!** I don't want to talk to you**,**"

Soul**, **finally getting the hint**, **went back to the dishes.

About 20 minutes later**,** Soul went back to Maka's room**;** hoping she cooled down a little**. H**e knocked on the door**.**

"Maka do you want to talk or something?" he asked but no respon**se.**

"Maka are you even in there? We have to go meet the others and we are late as it is**.**"

He knocked again, but he didn't hear anything.

He slowly and quietly opened the door and poked his head through, but he saw nothing. He walked in the room further and noticed no Maka. The letter was sitting on the bed and the window open "Dam Maka" he muttered picking up the letter and reading it to himself.

He looked up stunned "Dam where would you go?" and he ran out the apartment

Soul ran as fact as he could to the basketball court where everyone was. They were all standing around talking when they turned to see Soul bucking it down the street.

"HEY SOUL your fifteen minutes late" yelled Black star

Soul stopped running when he got to them; he was out of breath and crouched over.

"Where is Maka did she bail again" black star Laughed

"What you haven't seen her?" Soul asked finally gaining his breath and standing upright

"No what do you mean?" asked Tsubaki worriedly

"After dinner I found this letter" he held up the letter Liz took it from him and opened it Patty and Tsubaki leaned in all three reading the letter

"Well she got upset and looked herself in her room, and then later I went to tell her we had to come here she was gone that was sitting on her bad and the window was open"

Tsubaki and the sisters both gasped after reading "That is so sad, I would be worried to" said liz sadly

"Poor Maka" Patty cried

"What does it say?" asked Kid taking the letter Black star leaned in to read to. After a few moments "That is sad, we need to find her" then he looked at Soul "Did you search the school?"

"No I am going there next" said Soul

"You search the school, we will search around the town, it's getting late meet back here in an hour" suggested Kid and they all broke apart to start the search

Soul went up to the school he searched there classroom, he searched the library and other rooms Maka was usually in but nothing no sign of her at all. He decided to go see if lord death has seen or heard of her.

"Lord Death?" he asked walking into the death room, he saw Lord Death and Spirit sitting at a table drinking tea

"OH Soul, how are you today? What brings you hear after school hours" Lord Death said in his funny voice

"Have either of you seen Maka?" Soul asked

"What? She's gone" said Spirit

"Ya she got a letter from her mother she became upset then left through her window, I haven't seen her for over a half an hour"

"OH Maka" he cried sadly

"Could you continue to search the school and contact me if she comes here, I'm going to look around death city some more"

"Okay, but Soul please, find my little girl" he said sadly

"I will" and soul ran off

After a while everyone met back up at the basketball court

"Find anything?" asked Liz

"No she isn't at the school" said Soul "How about you?"

"We searched the Library and other stores she goes to" said Tsubaki

"Has anyone searched the Bars?" asked Liz

"Bars? Maka isn't that type of girl" said Soul

"Well I regretfully say if I got this news I would have at least thought of it"

"Hmm worth a shot I guess" said kid everyone not convinced

"There's a close bar called Fling just a few streets away" said Kid

"I guess we don't have any other leads" said soul

The moon was now out, they walked towards the bar everyone wondering what they are going to see.

After a few minutes they reached the bar, everyone stood at the door thinking about who would look first. Then instead of going in, they crouched and looked through the window of the door.

Right there sitting at a bar stool sat Maka. She sat hunched over sitting on a stool holding a beer in her hands, everyone could tell she was sad just sitting there staring at the beer bottle.

They all walked into the bar not taking there eyes of her. Soul walked over to her while the others sat at a table all ordered a soda.

Soul sat at a stool beside her "Maka never thought you would ever come here" he said

"Oh hey soul what's up" she replied drunkly "Did you know you have sexy eyes, oh and has anyone told you, you look like a cute albino bunny" she said with large eyes staring at him weirdly

Soul frowned and raised an eyebrow "A...Cute...Albino...Bunny? Maka how many drinks have you had?" he asked

"UMMM..." she thought for a minute "five shots and two beers? Wait no this is my third"

"Wow you are drunk"

"YYYUP and it feels great"

"Not in the morning though"

"I don't care my life is all downhill" she said sadly moving her drunk arm in a downward swooping direction "I...I have a cheating womanizing father, a mother who is has a lovely new family that wants nothing more to do with me, I'm a bookworm goodie to shoes and considered tiny tits" she slamming her head on the table "I have nothing everyone leaves me I can't deal with this...Ohh look I sound like Chrona" she through her hands up then smacked her head back down on the table

"Wow she is broken down" whispered Kid

"Ya she is hanging on by a thread" said Tsubaki

"W...what are you talking about I would never leave you, none of us will ever leave you" he pointed to everyone else at the tables behind them, who smiled and waved.

"Why, why do you... I'm not special" she cried out then turned to Soul "Ohh and I think this is actually my fourth beer" she shook the beer bottle

"Yes you are, one you are my strong mister and partner and two you are my friend, now can we go home I think you need to stop drinking, your breath is terrible" he said taking away the beer bottle

"Oh okay I think you are right. Thank you Soul" she said hugging him, and then he hugged her back

They joined the others, and all seven left the bar together. They started to walk down the street back to everyone's houses. Maka stumbled along holding onto Soul.

"Know what I love you all... really I do, I...I have my albino bunny, my white and black cow, my giraffe, crazy twin's and my psychopath I'm all good" she laughed

"What cow, who is she calling a cow?" yelled Kid "They have many unsymmetrical blotches

"You do ware a lot of black and white Kid but crazy twins isn't bad" said Liz

"Okay albino bunny haha that must be Soul, cow is Kid, twins is the Thompsons, the giraffe is me...but psychopath isn't Tsubaki?" Black star said

"No you are short a giraffe is tall, Tsubaki is tall, that makes you the psychopath" said Kid with his logic

"What?" he yelled then turned to Maka angrily "The great Black star isn't a psychopath" he yelled out now standing on a roof with his hands to the gods

The others walked by him pretending not to notice "Sure you're not" they all said together

The end


End file.
